


Untouchable

by Nanamiluchia1411 (Pily_chii)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: One-Sided Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Songfic, tenÍA TRECE AÑOS CUANDO ESCRIBÍ ESTO
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pily_chii/pseuds/Nanamiluchia1411
Summary: "Percy era demasiado perfecto, y él era demasiado imperfecto. [...] Era como una quemadura. Una lenta y tortuosa quemadura que cada vez le dolía más. Perceus Jackson era intocable." Songfic basado en 'Untouchable' de Luna Halo, la versión de Taylor Swift. Pairing: Percabeth. Puede que contenga spoilers. Basado en un starter que nunca envié.





	Untouchable

**Author's Note:**

> Notas originales: Los personajes utilizados y mencionados no me pertenecen, sino le pertenecen al Tío Rick Riordan. Y la canción es de Luna Halo, pero es la versión de Taylor Swift la que utilicé de inspiración. Ninguna de éstas dos cosas me pertenecen -ya quisiera yo escribir y cantar tan bien-.

—_Untouchable, burning brighter than the sun, and when you're close, I feel like coming undone._— Tarareó el joven con notable melancolía. Aquella canción se asemejaba a su estado de ánimo; deprimente y triste.

Lo peor del caso era que aquella canción tenía toda la maldita razón. Amaba a Percy, pero no podía estar a su lado, porque brillaba demasiado. Era demasiado perfecto, y él era demasiado imperfecto.

Además, cada vez que el hijo de Poseidón se le acercaba, podía sentir como sus emociones se mostraban a flor de piel.

Sus mejillas enrojecían. Sus nervios se ponían de punta. Su paciencia desaparecía y su corazón comenzaba a susurrarle cosas al oído.

"Díselo, díselo Nico. Dile que quieres estar con él. Que estás hechizado por él. Que quieres sentirle a tu lado. Que quieres que te diga que estén juntos."

"No puedo decírselo. Él es intocable, brilla más que el sol, no puedo estar con alguien tan perfecto y amable. Incluso si millones de estrellitas en el cielo forman su nombre, no puedo estar con él. Así que cállate corazón."

"Sabes que lo quieres, Nico. No lo niegues. Estás atrapado en su perfección."

"Él tiene novia. Es _heterosexual._"

Y así acababa su discusión con su propia mente.

—_C'mon, c'mon...You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together..._— Cantó levemente, y lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su pálido rostro.

Porque lo había sabido desde que le había conocido, había sabido que él era intocable, pero aún así estaba enamorado de él.

Era como una quemadura. Una lenta y tortuosa quemadura que cada vez le dolía más.

Era también una herida, una herida "supuestamente" curada, pero que cada vez que le veía se volvía a abrir, como si los puntos estuvieran mal hechos.

Se abrazó a sí mismo mientras las gotas ya comenzaban a empapar la camiseta naranja que Percy le había dado porque ya le quedaba pequeña. Aún tenía su aroma.

—Vamos Perceus Jackson, tienes que _decir que estaremos juntos_...No es tan difícil, ¿verdad?— Susurró con la voz ronca, y continuó llorando.

Estaba derramando más lágrimas que las que una vez derramó cuando murió Bianca.

Perceus era como un distante cielo de diamantes, era algo que, incluso si lo ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas, no podría tener.

Aún así, en su mente, era como si millones de estrellitas deletreasen su nombre...Como si lo deletreasen...

Como si aquellas entrellitas le ansiaran.

En verdad _debían_ estar juntos, porque el hijo de Poseidón era su pedacito de cielo, su amarre a la cordura -y, a la vez, su perdición-, su persona **especial**; la razón por la cual quería sobrevivir a la guerra contra Gea.

"_Pero aún así, Nico, bien sabes que él es intocable. Y es de Annabeth. Lo sabes muy bien."_ Se dijo y, tragándose las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, intentó conciliar el sueño.

Y, por buena fortuna, ésta vez lo logró.

* * *


End file.
